In some vehicles, pipes and electric wires are disposed in a vehicle's bottom section and fixed by supporting members. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-32304 (JP 2007-032304 A) discloses a structure which an exhaust pipe is hung via resilient members.
FIG. 7 hereof shows an exhaust system support structure 201 disclosed in JP 2007-032304 A, where an exhaust system including a tail pipe 202 is supported via resilient members (e.g., rubber members) 203 at a plurality of positions on a vehicle body (only one such resilient member 203 is shown in FIG. 7). Thus, the disclosed structure can enhance a vibration suppressing function. With the disclosed exhaust system support structure 201, however, the vibration suppressing function can not be enhanced as desired because vibrations that can not be absorbed by the resilient members 203 are undesirably transmitted to a vehicle body via a bracket 204 mounted to the vehicle body. Further, because the disclosed exhaust system support structure 201 requires provision of the resilient members 203 on the vehicle body and thus would require increased manufacturing cost.